


Serving your Demons

by FIREDRA6ON



Series: The Demon's Pet [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Sex Magic, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, demon!Sombra, demon!widowmaker, it's you, pet kink, someone has a crush on a demon, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIREDRA6ON/pseuds/FIREDRA6ON
Summary: You're visited by your new master a few days after the summoning but this time she's brought a friend.A direct sequel to Becoming A Demon's Pet, so be sure to read that first.





	Serving your Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So I just want to apologize now for the lack of updates. Specifically for Hacking an Anxious Heart. I've been having some writers block for what to do next but don't worry! I'm going to continue working on it again now that I'm done with this one, which I spent way more time on it than I originally meant to. I had an idea of a spiderbyte threesome and just had to write it.

"Show me the video."

"N-No, it's embarrassing..." You and your friend, Alex, met today for lunch at a local coffee shop before your class. Of course she's asked about the collar, everyone has. You've been struggling with explaining it to them all weekend. Everyone assumed it's a sex thing, (which it is) but you try your damnedest to convince people it isn't. The bruises on your neck aren't helping you any. You couldn't, however, bring yourself to lie to her. She was your roommate in your first year and the two of you have been close since.

Alex, having been in similar relationships in the past, knew immediately what your collar was. Especially after you let her see the other side of the tag. So in turn, you've spent the last few minutes explaining the past few days to her in as much detail as you felt she wanted. You gave vague descriptions of the embarrassing parts.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. How am I supposed to believe you without proof?" Her tone is light and friendly. Her choice of words are reluctant, but her tone keeps it playful. Your head rests on your arms, your cheeks tinted pink.

"I know, but seeing me change in the same room is different from seeing me having sex." Her smile drops, she awkwardly rubs the back of her neck.

"I suppose that's true... If you're really against me seeing it, I won't force you." She looks aimlessly off somewhere behind you. Her face flashes a moment of guilt. You look away yourself, debating on whether or not to show her. She is your good friend and you _did_ record that as evidence of there being supernatural stuff. You could spare some extra embarrassment to prove yourself.

"You can see it." You mumble, partly into your sleeves. Alex perks up, eyes back on you.

"What was that?"

"I'll let you see the video." Your eyes hesitantly meet hers. There's a small twinkle forming in them.

"Really? You'll let me?"

"Yeah, just... not here, back at my place." You stand up, finishing the rest of your coffee before throwing it away. Alex follows shortly after, the two of you leaving in unison.

The walk to your apartment is quiet but thankfully a short one. The two of you unsure on how to keep a conversation at the time. You reach the door to your apartment just before the silence got too uncomfortable.

Once you're inside, you have Alex sit on the couch while you get your laptop. You set it up on the table, opening the video file Sombra saved for you. (Aren't you lucky) You sit back against the couch, turning away. You're not _really_ in the mood to watch porn of yourself. Alex starts the video and it starts off with your cocky grin and bold promise.

You peek a few glances every now and then. Either at the video itself or Alex to gauge her reactions. She seems rather amused by your awkwardness and Sombra's antics. Especially once the succubus realized that the camera was there and used her tail to hold it. Your cheeks flare up once the obscene noises begin. You keep your gaze away until the sounds die down. Forgetting why it became so quiet, you flick back to the screen. The sight of her dick from this angle somehow manages to make you even redder. You immediately look away again, but your mind roams back to how it felt and how badly you want to feel her inside you again.

 _No!_ You slap yourself lightly on the cheek. _Don't think of that. Just because she owns me now doesn't mean she owns my heart!_ Your thoughts completely glaze over the fact you inadvertently admitted to being her pet.

"Oh man, she's either a really good trainer or you're even more submissive than you lead on to be!" You cover your eyes, trying to ignore your pitifully lewd moans coming from the speakers.

"Wh-What was I supposed to do? She's got all this weird magic shit."

"Which you let her have." _Oh fuck right_ , you _did_ smudge the runes and she got her magic back.

"I-I was charmed though! She used her freaky charisma on me!" Alex gives you a look.

"You mean she seduced you, what did you think a succubus would do? It didn't even take her that long." You groan.

"It... it's been a while okay? I haven't dated anyone in years and like... since she was there..." You trail off, realizing nothing you were saying was helping the situation. You duck your head into your arms when you hear your most desperate plea. You groan, further embarrassed by your actions. The slapping sounds and your pitiful moans manage to turn you on despite yourself. You subconsciously begin to rub your thighs together. It takes the majority of the video for you to realize what you're doing.

When it finishes, a sudden silence permeates your apartment. You hesitantly lift your head up to look at Alex. Her cheeks are rose-tinted but a smirk on her face shows you her thoughts. Her eyes flick to you, "thanks for allowing me to view that. I certainly believe you now when you say demons are real. Real and willing to take what... or whoever they want. That's pretty wild." She seemed to be taking the fact that demons exist rather well. _She's too open sometimes_ , you think, _makes it easier for me at least_.

"Told you I was right this whole time. I'm not a crazy person." You mutter the next part under your breath, "although she might make me one..."

"What was that last part?" You jump to your feet, stiffly moving to put your laptop away.

"N-Nothing! We should uh... should get going now r-right? My class starts in like 15 minutes after all." She laughs, enjoying your flustered response. She stands up and gets her own stuff.

"If you say so, mine's not until later tonight so I'll walk you there."

"Thanks..."

"Welcome, friend!"

\-----

Walking out after you class ends, you spot a familiar figure leaning against the side of the building not far from the door. Her horns and tail are absent, but her intimidating presence and punk style are unmistakable. Her dark aura scares people away. She flashes her sharp teeth at anyone who gets to close. You approach her but hesitate when her piercing gaze snaps to you. She wolfishly grins, closing the distance between you.

"I've been wondering where you've been, pet!" She flicks the collar, "thought you might have tried running off."

"Where would I run to? I live and go to class here." You gesture to the buildings around you. Her grin doesn't waver. Her hands slides up your arms, gripping your shoulders possessively. You shutter, whether from fear or something else, you're not sure.

"I'm just _messing_ with you, kitten." Her grin drops, her eyes becoming harsh. Her sclera return to their black color for a brief moment. "You wouldn't be able to run even if you wanted to." You shiver, suddenly feeling a bit colder. Her lips curl into a pleased smile, her dark aura lifting slightly when her eyes normalize. "You'll be a good girl for me from now, won't you?" Her hands slip down to your waist, pulling you closer. Her few inches over you force you to look up.

"Y-Yes..." Blushing at the close proximity, your hands tentatively move to her shoulders.

She snickers, "you're cute when you're so obedient. I'm glad you summoned me, _mascota_." You laugh awkwardly, not sure how to respond. You can't say you're not glad to have done it, because that would be a lie. But you can't say you're glad because there's still that small bit of pride residing in you. You're saved from having to give a response however. Someone clearing their throat next to you rips you out of Sombra's visual prison. You jolt, eyes wide as you turn your head to see a familiar face. Alex looks at you expectantly, amused at your reaction.

"A-A-Alex! Wh-What are you doing here?" You sputter out, feeling embarrassed for being caught with your demonic master. You drop your arms and try to pull away. Sombra's hold stays strong however, her left hand dipping down to inconspicuously grab your ass. You hold back a whimper.

"I was just on my way to the dining hall. What are the two of you up to? I hope you're not planning on breaking the public decency law."

"We-We're not-"

" _Damn_ , you caught us. I was just about to start stripping her too." Sombra responds sarcastically, her eyes glint playfully. The two grin at one another, sharing a moment only two doms can have. Of _course_ your best friend gets along great with a succubus.

"Why let other people steal the fun? She's all just for you, ya know. A private feast if you will." _Alex! That's not helping!_

Sombra laughs, your heart flutters at how nice it is. It's light and pleasant, completely different from the malicious chortles you've grown accustomed to. You shyly smile up at her, your fidgety hands drop down to rest against her strong arms. You drone out on the conversation. Sombra's face stealing your attention as she frequently flips through genuine happiness and her dominating playful sadism.

She catches you staring, her grin growing wider, a twinkle in her eye. "Something up, kitten? Or are you just appreciating the view?" You stumble on a response. Only a single 'yes' is coherent enough to make out. "Good, because I'm enjoying mine." She flirts, a hint of sadism charge her words. It's obvious she enjoys embarrassing you.

Your eyes flick away, any sort of response dying in your throat. Alex breaks the sexual tension, "Alright well, I'll leave the two of you to it. I don't want to go to class on an empty stomach." You say your goodbye to her. Your attention doesn't stay on her long as Sombra has other plans.

"I have someone I want you to meet. I've met your friend, now it's your turn to meet mine." She turns and leads you off toward your apartment. Dragging would be the more appropriate term however.

\-----

You watch in a mix of awe and fear as a tall blue woman steps out of your bedroom wall. Sombra immediately steps up to greet her. The newcomer is a more conventional succubus with her outfit being strange and revealing. Her horns shoot back, curved slightly but unlike Sombra, they don't curl. Her dark hair is long and pulled into a massive ponytail. Similar to Sombra, the sides of her head are shaved, giving her a punk feel on top of her seductive, chilling aura. Her piercing yellow eyes shift to you; freezing you in place. She approaches your stiff form, your breath hitches when her hand brushes against your cheek. She condescendingly pats your head, assessing you like one would an object at a store. She twists your head slightly to get a good look at each side of your face.

You knew you were shorter than Sombra but you feel tiny compared to this woman. She has tall heels but you imagine she still towers over you without them. "Is this her? She's rather plain for your tastes." _Ouch._ She gently lifts your tag with a finger, wordlessly mouthing your name. "She's a cute one, but she wouldn't be my first choice. Where did you find this one, _cherí_?" Sombra chuckles behind her.

"I didn't find her, _she_ summoned me. It was very obvious that she's never summoned before. It was a poor job and she even forgot to make a constriction circle." The blue demon smirks, her eyes locking back onto yours. You quiver under her gaze.

"What a foolish girl. Where did you even learn to summon?" Your cheeks flare up, feeling humiliated by the two for your poor summoning. You break eye contact to look down at your feet.

"I-I learned it from... from a book... I found in a weird bookstore..." You fiddle your fingers together, feeling like a scolded child. The demoness snorts, amused with your response.

"You were able to summon a mid-tier demon with a book you found in a strange bookstore? I'm impressed, _petite fille_ , most of those are fake, intending to con fools like you out of their money." You shyly look up at her, jumping slightly as her hand shifts down to caress your cheek. Her touch is cold, matching her visage and contrasting with Sombra's warmth. She laughs darkly, "jumpy are we? Am I _scaring_ you, girl?" You don't answer her, your slight tremble speaking for itself. Fear and arousal mix into a deadly cocktail that the two happily drink up. "You will call me Widowmaker, got it?" You shakily nod. "What's my name?" She demands.

"W-Widowmaker..." You stutter out her name. You're worried for a moment if you said it too quietly. Thankfully for you it satisfies her.

"Good. Now, what do you propose we do with this submissive pet of yours, Sombra?"

A thick strand of black latex snakes out from your collar. You're roughly tugged to your left. You stumble, falling face first into Sombra's embrace. Her nose millimeters from yours with her free arm wrapping around the small of your back. You flush, butterflies in your stomach eating away your fear. _Don't fall for the demon, dammit!_ She winks with a knowing grin, fully aware of the effect she has on you.

"I have a few ideas for my new pet." She crashes her mouth on yours. Her tongue immediately forcing its way past your lips. Your tongue is easily subdued, hers having complete control.

Annoyed at being ignored, Widowmaker effortlessly lifts Sombra and you up and throws the both of you on the bed. You yelp, landing on Sombra's lap, legs straddling her waist. She sits up, repositioning the two of you into a more comfortable position. Her hands begin exploring your squishy thighs.

You gasp, flinching at the sudden feeling of chilly fingers sneaking under your shirt. You shiver at the feeling of Widowmaker's tongue on your ear. She licks the shell of it, whispering harsh words just loud enough for you to hear. You suppress a moan, wrapping your arms around Sombra's neck to ground yourself. Her warm hands rub along your thighs, occasionally sneaking her fingers under your shorts.

Widowmaker leans into you, her breasts pushed against your back. Sombra leans in as well, her head moving toward the other demon's. The two lock lips, a suddenly very passionate kiss happening an inch from your face. You'd feel like a third wheel with how they're going at it were it not for the attention they're giving your body. For emphasis, cold hands trail up your front beneath your shirt. They slip under your bra to cup your breasts, eliciting a surprised whimper. Her forefingers twist and rub your nipples. You moan longingly, eyes fluttering.

Sombra breaks from Widowmaker to capture your own lips. You sigh approvingly, kissing back. You sink into the kiss, small moans subsequently interrupt it as Widowmaker kneads your soft tits. Heat pools between your thighs, your senses not quite understanding this much attention. One of her chilly hands slides down your side. It slips under your shorts and panties, brushing lightly against your clit. You squeak, unintentionally breaking away from the shorter succubus. Your head tilts back and Sombra takes advantage to assault your neck. Widowmaker takes the other side of your neck, leaving her own bruises and stains. A wave of helplessness washes over you, yet it only makes you more turned on. You're completely at their mercy, their pet, with two pairs of hands firmly holding you down.

"A-Ah... Fuck..." You mutter softly. Your body jolts at a flick of your clit. Obscene moans spill out as the two map out your neck and shoulders. Widowmaker is rougher in everything she does. Biting and sucking your neck, she leaves more bruises and bite marks than Sombra.

"Well aren't you a dirty whore." Widow whispers harshly into your ear, the hair on the back of your neck stands up straight. "Moaning this much and we've only just begun? _Pathetic_." You whimper, feeling a mix of shame and arousal. You feel Sombra's lips curl upward.

"I've trained her well, huh? She's my obedient little kitty now." You mew softly, adding to her statement. She trails kisses up your neck and jaw. She captures your lips once again, this time rough and feral. Her tongue forces its way in, dominating your own with ease. One of her hands glides up your side to take your neglected breast into her palm. She breaks the kiss to play with your ear, much to your dismay.

"Nghh... that feels... so weird..." You mumble out, moans and whimpers breaking up the sentence.

"Hm? What's that, pet?" Sombra stops her nibbling for just a moment.

"Your hand is so... _warm_... and hers... is so c-cold..." You attempt to continue, but only broken incoherent mumbles pass your lips. You pull Sombra closer, one hand gliding through her mohawk. Sudden but short lived abuse of your clitoris keeps your coherent words at bay. Widowmaker laughs darkly, her breath tickling your other ear.

"You're not complaining now, are you?" You suck in a startled breath. Her sultry voice causing goosebumps to form on your arms.

"N-No, ma'am. It feels n-nice." Your sad stutters are interrupted by warm fingers rubbing your labia. You moan breathily, flinching when you feel the tip of Sombra's tongue flick your ear.

Widow lazily twirls your clit with her middle finger. "Good. You wouldn't want to disappoint your master, now would you? She's been telling me all about her new obedient pet."

"I-I'm a good girl, I promise." You plead softly. Your eyes flutter closed as two of Sombra's fingers slip into you. She smirks, sharing a look with Widowmaker.

"We'll have to see how true that is." Just as quickly as they went in, her fingers slide right out. You whine at their absence, eyes snapping open. " _Patience_ , kitten, you don't want to upset me do you?" A softer whine escapes your lips when both of Widowmaker's hands leave you. You bite your lip, trying desperately to not sound any more needy than you already are. The taller succubus' hands return to place a thick strip of black cloth over your eyes. She ties it tightly behind your head.

You're roughly pulled off Sombra's lap and the bed with a yelp. Widowmaker steadies you as you stand at the foot of your bed. "Strip for us, pet." She purrs into your ear, you shutter. Everything about her intimidated you and you didn't want to find out what would happen if you disobeyed.

"Y-Ye-Yes ma'am." Her lengthy arms pull away as she went back onto the bed. You couldn't see it, but you could feel two pairs of intense demonic eyes watching your every move. Their eyes drinking in every detail about you. Hesitantly, you began to lift your shirt over your head.

"That's not _sensual_ enough, _mascota_." You flinch, suddenly very anxious as you try to remember how the girls in pornos strip. The black cloth on your face accentuates your reddening cheeks.

"Sorry..." You mutter out quietly. You continue lifting your shirt, going slower and swaying your hips. Mocking encouragement comes from your master. You try to hide the small fumble you make while taking it over your head. Nothing escapes Widowmaker's precise eye however.

You nervously bite your bottom lip, lightly tossing your shirt in a random direction. You awkwardly press your boobs together and bend over slightly, hoping it comes off as sexy. Sombra's wolf whistle confirms it came off how you intended, at the cost of more embarrassment.

You make a show of taking off your bra, taking extra care with unhooking it as your hands are shaky. You place an arm across your breasts before pulling your bra away. It drops unceremoniously, your arm falls away not long after. The feeling of their eyes on your chest brings out your self-consciousness. You fight the urge to re-cover them. You know there would be punishment if you do.

You've hesitated long enough, the shorts are next.

You unbutton them and wiggle your butt as you drop them around your ankles. You step out of them and push them off to the side with your foot. You tentatively pull at your panties. You try to be sexy with it, but your hands are too twitchy and it loses some of the effect. You drag them down to your knees before slowly taking each leg out. You drop them near where you think your shorts are. You shift awkwardly, waiting for your next command.

"Still not one I'd choose myself, but she's certainly appealing like this." You're not sure whether to take it as an insult or a compliment, but she seems to be appraising you like one would a toy. Whatever confidence you gained from your little performance is immediately lost. Your hands nervously fidget together. You jolt at the feeling of cool fingers on your skin. You didn't even hear her get- _right, fast demon powers._ "She has soft skin..."

You think that's a compliment? "Thanks..." You awkwardly stand in her grasp, not sure if you're allowed to return the touch. Her hands travel lower, firmly groping your butt. You moan quietly.

" _Tellement obéissant_." _Oh fuck she's french._ "Let's test that some more. Get down on your knees." She steps back, allowing you space to complete her command. You kneel down, shifting your weight on your feet until you're in a comfortable enough position. "Now, tell me you're a slutty little kitty."

"I-I'm a slutty little kitty... mrow." Your hair is suddenly pulled back. Not painfully, but surprising. Your head snaps upward, your breath hitched. Did you do it wrong? You're not getting punished now, right?

"Good, now tell me who you belong to." You feel Widowmaker's heel dig into the skin of your thigh.

" _Sombra_. So-Sombra is my owner and I submit to her will." She gives an affirmative hum, Sombra chuckling in the background.

"You really are an obedient one, hm?" She turns her head away from you, "Are you sure you've only had her a day?" You can hear the cheeky grin in Sombra's voice.

"That's right, it didn't take long to train my pet. She's been a good girl with a few exceptions. Haven't you, kitten?" You give a nervous nod, adding in a small _'yes master'_. You feel a warm hand rub your head affectionately. No doubt she used her demon magic to zip over here so silently. "That's a good girl~. I really love that about you." Your heart swells, her praise improving your mood. You know she's only treating you like a house pet, but it makes you feel loved. You hum, unintentionally sounding similar to a cat's purr.

You're lifted abruptly into the air, your limbs subconsciously wrapping around Widowmaker's neck and waist. She effortlessly tears you off of her and tosses you onto the bed. You land with an oomph on your back. "Get on your hands and knees." You hear Sombra from behind you, "I want you to crawl to me." You flip yourself over to push yourself up. You begin to crawl up to where you think she is, deliberately swaying your hips for the both of them. Your hands brush against skin, you think they're her thighs. You're not given long to think, however, before being pulled up. Your lips connect with hers, her mouth immediately taking control. Your heart speeds up, betraying your brief thoughts of resistance.

The kiss doesn't last long. Strong hands drag you back by your hips. Your face lands just before Sombra's crotch, your ass pressed against something hard and cool to the touch. It rubs against your slit and it doesn't take long for you to make the connection that Widowmaker used some special magic. Her dick teases your folds with the head lingering against your entrance. Sombra pulls your head up to her cunt, her scent rather intoxicating. She doesn't need to say a word for you to know her command. You dive right in, eager to please your master. Your movements are erratic as you lap at her pussy. Your tongue licks at her folds while your shaky hand presses a thumb to her clitoris.

You stop only for a moment to let out a heavy moan. Widow's cock penetrating you breaks any cohesive thought. Fingers clawing into your scalp draw you back, their intentions clear. You resume your service, your thumb rubs against her bundle of nerves. She moans, encouraging you to continue. Widowmaker makes your job difficult as she begins to form a rhythm. Your focus wavers as you fall into the rhythm with her, your hips bobbing against her pelvis. You moan into your owner with increasing frequency.

The tall demoness smacks your ass, drawing out a whimper. Pleased by your response, she repeats the action a few more times. Your cheek reddens, a faint hand print staining it. Your room is filled with the erotic slapping of your butt connecting with her groin after each thrust. Light whimpers and moans escape you, filling in the silence between smacks. Your attention to Sombra rapidly deteriorates. Her companion's cock replacing thoughts with primal pleasure.

Widowmaker suddenly grabs your arms and yanks back. You're repositioned into her lap, your back pressing against her soft mounds. Your legs are spread out further, providing Sombra with a clear view of the show. You feel a sudden burst of embarrassment from the position, but you know that won't persuade either of them to stop it. Her hands move down, one on your waist and the other roughly kneading your boob. The hand of your waist guides you into a rhythm. You bounce on her shaft, a tightening in your core beginning to form.

Your moans and groans increase in urgency as you near the edge. Her thrusts upward speed up along with your movements. Her breathing somehow stays level the entire time so you're unsure if she's getting close herself. You don't worry yourself with that thought for long as your first orgasm of the night sneaks up on you. A strangled scream comes from your open mouth. One hand tightly gripping her arm, the other scrunching up the sheets. Her thrusts double in speed, helping you ride out an intense orgasm. You doubt that was her intention though when you feel her dick start convulsing. A shiver runs up your spine at the feeling of her cold semen spurting inside you.

She slows down to a halt, your tightened muscles relax as your orgasm ebbs off. You flop exhausted in her hold, panting heavily. She pulls out of you, her dick vanishing away. " _Pas mal, salope_." She caresses your cheek, sliding her hand down to your throat. "It's not everyday I'm given someone so deliciously submissive to play with." Warm fingers brush against your sensitive clit causing you to gasp. You wriggle in the cold demon's hold, trying to get away. It almost hurts with how over-sensitive you are now.

"I must be one lucky girl to be given such a wonderfully submissive kitten." Sombra's other hand slides up your thigh. "What do you think, pet?" You suck in your breath, trying to steady your voice.

"I-I'm the one who... who's lucky... I think. I'm glad that... I summoned you and not... and not some vio... violent demon." You barely suppress a moan caused by Widowmaker gliding her hand up your side.

"Ooo, someone's trying to get on my good side! Maybe I won't tease you as much... _Maybe_." You feel Sombra's hands slide across your thighs to the underside of your knees, one under each. She lifts them up, shifting your body from Widowmaker's hold to hers. Your lower abdomen is pressed against something hard and familiar. The heat radiating from it warming your belly.

You're raised up, her cock brushing against your skin. The tip is gently pushed between your folds. You let out a stuttered moan as you're ever so slowly pushed down.

She's being uncharacteristically gentle and even in your lusty haze you feel a small inkling of dread. You're held firmly with the base of her shaft pressed against you. Your pussy tingles as your patience rapidly deteriorates. It takes everything in your power to not start moving your hips yourself. You know she'll just make it harder for you if you do so.

The pads of Widowmaker's fingers gingerly touch along your skin, trailing up to your breasts. She too is acting out of her character as she delicately plays with your nipples. You drag in a shuddered breath through your nose, you're catching onto the game they're playing.

You're not going to win.

She ever so slowly rolls your nipples, a small gasp breaks through your lips. Your arms wrap around Sombra's neck. Your hips twitch, your resistance crumbling beneath the two. "St-st-stop, stop teasing me! I can't-can't handle this anymoOORE--ah!" Without warning, Sombra jumps into a rather fast pace. She bounces you on her dick and it takes you a few moments to catch up with her. Your room is flooded with your erotic screams and pleas. You drop your head into her shoulder, your voice being slightly muffled. The coil in your stomach forms quickly, a second orgasm coming soon. Unsurprising yet still infuriatingly, she stops all movement. Your hips are secured against her thighs and her hands hold them from being able to move. You whine and release a long string of profanities.

"Looks like I need to teach a naughty pet some manners." You whimper dejectedly. Any retaliation will only make your punishment more severe. And not in a fun way.

"I-I'm sorry, master..." You're forced to wait until you've come back down. The only pleasurable part being Widowmaker's rough treatment of your soft skin. She leaves more hickeys and bruises on your shoulders. Without warning, Sombra starts up just as suddenly as before. You're driven close to the edge before she does it again. You hold back your frustrated cries. You blink back tears under your blindfold.

She repeats this action _four more times_. You squirm in her arms, desperate for release and no longer caring how you get it. Your hair sticks to your face as you weakly fight against her grip. The knot in your blindfold comes loose from all the thrashing you've done. A small shake of the head and the cloth drops from your face. "So-Sombraaaaa..."

" _¿Sí, mascota_?" She looks at you feigning innocence. Her cocky smirk betraying her facade. Your mouth hangs open, your eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"Please let me cum. I promise to be a good girl, IpromiseIpromiseIpromise..." You plead pathetically, laughter from behind you just barely reaching your ear. You register that there are no cold patches on your skin. The blue succubus seems to be enjoying the show hands-free.

"Do you now? Hmm... I dunno, how do I know you're not just lying to me?" She's going to be the death of you.

"Please master, believe me! I won't disobey anymore, I-I swear I won't! I'm your submissive pet to do with as you please." She grins at you.

"Hmm, I suppose I'll allow it this time, since you've been such a good little kitten~." Her hips snap into yours and it's not long before you finally get your release. Your jaw hangs open in a silent scream. Your whole body writhes and contracts around her. She keeps her pace through your orgasm. Faint moans come from her as she reaches her own climax. Warmth floods your womb as she cums inside you.

Exhaustion quickly catches up to you. You pant, still riding out your high. You only just now realize your eyes were closed. You slowly open them to Sombra's cocky grin. They don't stay open long as you collapse into her, passing out instantly.

\------

Your consciousness is slow in its return. You groan, curling up slightly. You flinch when you feel a warm hand on your back. Opening your eyes, you're surprised to see a familiar face. "Morning, kitten. Sleep well?" You stumble on your words, your butterflies flapping furiously in your stomach. _She stayed with me? Does that mean she cares about me? Oh fuck..._

You look away, trying to hide your feelings. You completely forget about her demon sense however so you really can't hide from her. You look around the rest of the room and notice someone missing. "Wh... Where?" She gives you a small smile.

"She hates sappy shit so she left not long after you passed out. I figured I'd stay a bit longer, make sure I didn't kill you and all." You hum contently, a small smile forms on your face. You nestle back into her shoulder. A comfortable silence falls over the two of you as your heart beats faster than usual. You find your eyes closing on their own. Your arm gently squeezes her torso.

"I love you..."

"You what?" Your eyes snap open, nervous sweat persperates on your skin. You awkwardly try to back track.

"I-I said I love you-r skills! You know, causes it's hot... or whatever..." You winch at your own awkwardness. A pair of powerful black eyes burn holes into you. How you wish you could curl up into a ball and escape this conversation. Instead you wriggle out of her hold and stand up next to the bed. "Y-Y-You know, I should probably get-get going now! I have class today after all!" You awkwardly stumble around your room, much to Sombra's enjoyment. You hastily get dressed and leave your bedroom. You bump right into Sombra upon entering your living room - _she can teleport?_

"You might want this, Widow's not known for subtlety." She hands you a scarf and you're immediately reminded of your bruises. You give her a small thanks as you take it, wrapping it around your marked up neck. You quickly check yourself in the mirror. There's no visible bruises with the scarf on. You may get weird looks from other students for wearing that all day but it'll be easier to explain than the dozens of hickeys and bite marks.

"A-Alright, well I'll be off then!" You stiffly state, walking to the door.

"Don't hurt yourself now, pet, that's _my_ job." Did she just? I really shouldn't be surprised at this point.

 


End file.
